ONESHOT FredAlexis At the Party
by slytherin-goddess-kitten
Summary: Layla Nasreen's story, Gryffindor's Princess or Slytherine's Heir. Chapters 9-10 where Alexis and Fred go to hermione/vanessa's party. Layla recommended I use the party as a oneshot opportunity, I took her advice. Steamy scenes. :


Soon the party was in full swing and most of the girls opted to go barefoot to enjoy the grass underfoot. Everyone was mingling really well; Jake and Daniel were over with Fred and George, Jake was flirting with one of the models, Harry and Ron were off to one side together and Rhys hadn't shown up yet. Hermione didn't expect Damien to show up and she was just fine with that.

Alexis giggled as she walked over to Hermione. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

Vanessa chuckled, "Someone's a bit tipsy."

Alexis smiled even bigger while Hermione smiled at her. "You feeling good?" Hermione laughed as Alexis almost tripped.

Alexis nodded. "He's an amazing kisser." She gushed.

Hermione and Vanessa looked at each other mischievously. "Fred?" They asked in unison.

Alexis winked, "Who else?"

Vanessa wiggled her eyebrows, "Maybe his brother can kiss just as well!"

"Vanessa!" Hermione gasped, in mock horror.

"I'm just saying that it may run in the family. I mean George is rather-" Vanessa began before she was cut off by Harry yelling for Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry called from across the room.

They laughed as Alexis smiled lazily over at Fred and shrugged as they drifted over to Harry.

Fred laughed as George tried to insist to Daniel that he was indeed Fred. While the two bantered, Fred scanned the crowd. He caught Alexis's grin and smiled back, winking, rewarded with a small blush over her face. She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him but he just laughed and shook his head. She pouted, and right before Fred was about to go to her, she threw her head and shoulders back and her eyes began to smolder with passion. Fred watched her, wondering what she would do. Alexis began to slowly strut towards Fred, keeping eye contact as her body rippled.

"Fred, is that tempting morsel coming for you?" George chuckled as he watched her prowl towards them.

Fred answered without taking his eyes off of Alexis, "I always did say I was the better looking one, George. Think this proves it."

Daniel, and even Jack who was still flirting with a model, turned to watch Alexis. Daniel let out a low whistle as she got closer.

"That dress molds to her body perfectly." Daniel grinned.

"Yeah, man. Tight, ocean blue, and strapless. Clings to her rack, and then flares out at her thighs. Bet if she turned real fast, we could get a glimpse of what's under the dress." Jack added suggestively.

Fred growled at them. "She's mine."

Daniel and Jack quirked their eyebrows, "Sorry, dude."

Alexis reached the boys. Without breaking Fred's eye contact, she murmured, "Good evening, boys. Having fun?"

The boys nodded as they watched the scene unfold.

Fred gave her a lopsided grin, "Hey, kitten."

Alexis nearly purred at seeing his special smile, just for her.

"I'm drunk." She giggled as she stepped closer to him.

"You want me to get you another drink? Or something to eat?" Fred asked, a small smile on his lips.

"No. You know what I want?" Alexis growled softly as Fred encircled her waist with his arms.

"Tell me, I'll get it." Fred assured her, pulling her tighter against him.

Alexis looked around, making eye contact with each of the boys before returning her eyes to Fred's.

"I want you to take advantage of me, and kiss me senseless. Right here. Right now." She demanded, her hands burying in his thick hair, tugging slightly.

The boys let out a low whistle, and George chuckled. "Damn boy, kiss her before one of us does."

With that, Fred leaned down and captured her lips. He wasn't gentle this time, but she didn't want gentle. She wanted fierce and he gave it to her. He pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth, demanding she open for him. She did. He licked and teased her tongue with his own, his tongue fighting for dominance in her mouth. Alexis moaned and let her hands roam over his head, pulling and pushing as he continued to torment her mouth. Her nails teasing his scalp, Fred imagined other places her nails and fingers could tease him and groaned at the thought.

He couldn't remember about them being in the middle of a crowd, or that his brother was standing beside him watching this entire make out session. He could only remember that taste of vanilla and cinnamon that he longed for once again. However, before he could taste her skin, Alexis tore free from his mouth and nibbled her way down his neck. She licked, and suckled. Sometimes biting gently before soothing the bite with her tongue. Fred let his head fall back and lowered his hands to her butt, pulling her against him. The thin fabric of the dress bunched in this hands.

Someone cleared their throat, causing Fred's head to shoot forward with a guilty smile. Alexis, however, kept nibbling on his neck; dismissing whoever had cleared their throat. Fred chuckled and leaned away from Alexis, letting go of her dress and butt as he turned her around so that her back leaned against his front.

"Listen, pal! It's not my fault if you're so lonely that all you can do to get some relief is jack off into an old sock but I was having a great-!" Alexis began to snap, her voice fading as she turned and saw who it was.

Ron stood there, scowling. "I don't jack off into an old sock."

Alexis giggled. "Well, I don't know that."

Fred smiled down at her before turning to look at Ron. "Anything you need, little brother?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving." Ron shuffled his feet, looking down.

"Something the matter?" Asked George.

Fred turned and blushed at the sight of George. George laughed, "yeah, I saw that steamy scene between you two."

Ron shuddered. "I don't need to be reminded."

George clapped him on the back and apologized. "So, something happen?"

"The girls keep throwing themselves at him, poor boy's nearly been raped by now." Fred joked.

"No, nothing like that. I saw the ferret come out of one of the upstairs' room and well, bloody hell, I freaked out. I pulled out my wand and sent him tumbling down the stairs. Hermione basically asked me to bugger off, yelling about how Draco lives here with her." Ron sighed.

"I'll come home with ya, Ron." George offered.

"We can go curse the ferret before we leave." Ron offered, hopefully.

George chuckled. "Not a good idea."Ron began to creep towards the stair. "Just one curse."

George grabbed Ron by the neck. "Think I'll take you home before you try to curse Malfoy. Fred? You, uh, gonna stay?" George winked at Fred.

Fred chuckled and rested his chin on Alexi's head and smiled down at her. "You want me to stay?"

Alexis grinned and rubbed her bottom against his crotch slowly, nodding. Fred rubbed back slightly and winked at George. "See you later."

Fred peered down at Alexis. "Want to go dance?"

Alexis shook her head no.

Fred looked puzzled. "Want a drink?

Alexis shook her head no again.

Fred shrugged. "What do you want, kitten?"

Alexis turned around his arms to face him. "I want to kiss you, reallyyy bad." She drawled out.

Fred's eyes darkened with lust as she leaned in and gently kissed him, pressing her body up against him. Fred walked them backwards until they reached a dark corner of the room. Fred couldn't help but let one of his hands tangle in her thick, dark hair and breathe in her scent as she wrecked havoc on his mouth. Alexis groaned as he held her head still, taking over the kiss.

Just as the kiss was getting better, Hermione bounced over to them. "Hey! Want to remove your tongue from her throat for a sec, Fred." She winked as Fred growled at her.

Alexis pulled away with a frown at Hermione. "I hate you." She pouted.

Vanessa laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, Fred. I have a question." Vanessa stated with a sly smile.

"Shoot." Fred replied.

"Does George know how to kiss like you do?" Vanessa giggled.

Fred looked down at Alexis, and gave her his lopsided smile. "Kitten, did you tell them something about my kisses?"

Alexis nodded while her eyes twinkled, "You're an AMAZING kisser, baby."

Fred puffed out in pride. "Well?" Vanessa asked. "Can George kiss like you?"

"I dunno, I've never kissed him." Fred replied slyly.

"Maybe YOU should kiss him, Vanessa. Since you're so curious and everything." Hermione smirked.

Vanessa winked at Alexis. "Who knows? Maybe I will." She linked her arm through Hermione's and they walked off towards the mini waterfall.

Fred's laughter boomed throughout the room. Alexis laughed with him. She looked up at him. "You're wonderful."

Fred cupped her face in his hands. "I'm nothing compared to having you at my side."

Alexis sighed happily. "Don't ever stop saying sweet stuff like that, Fred."

Fred leaned in and kissed her softly, "Never."

Alexis turned to see that most of the people were filing out of the room, all going home. Vanessa was practically pushing Rhys out of the door. Alexis took Fred's hand, and began to walk purposely towards the upstairs.

"Alexis? Kitten? Where we going?" Fred asked curiously.

Alexis paused on the steps and turned to face him. "Guest room." She winked before continuing up the stairs. Fred's smile got huge and he followed her on up. As soon as they had cleared the stairs, he pinned her against a wall.

Alexis giggled as he nibbled on her ear. "You're so sexy. The way you walk, dress, talk. Hell, they way you look at me is enough to get me hard." Fred murmured against her ear.

Alexis purred at his words. "That's exactly why I call you kitten, you purr." Fred chuckled.

Alexis began to giggle again as she realized the truth in his words. They heard someone running up the stairs, and Alexis quickly pushed Fred into the Guest room, locking the door. They waited in silence, until they heard Hermione and Vanessa yelling something about cleaning up before it became quiet in the house. Alexis lead Fred to the bed.

Alexis began to blush. "I was hoping we could just..sleep."

Fred smiled down in understanding. "I'd love to hold you in my arms tonight, kitten."

"Really? You're ok with that, cause-?"

Fred kissed her until she quieted down. "Yes."

Fred removed Alexis's shoes as she sat on the edge of the bed, then his own. He took off his shirt and handed it to her to sleep in. She turned her back and peeled off her dress, revealing her white thong and strapless bra. Fred licked his lips at the sight, before she put his shirt on. Fred took off his pants, leaving him in boxers. They curled up on the bed, her snuggling onto his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night, kitten." Fred murmured as Alexis drifted off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
